


Captured Moments

by Zedisforzebra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedisforzebra/pseuds/Zedisforzebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In HGSS you can only take a photo of Green after you've beaten Red.  This is the power of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I was fiddling with my old Soul Silver game and thought it was pretty funny how Green won't let you take a photo with him until you've beaten Red (further proves the fact that Green knows where Red is and catches up with him). Wondered why that'd be and this fic was the result!

"No photos," said Green, sticking his hand in front of the approaching camera lens and throwing an unimpressed look at the owner of the camera beside him. 

Lyra made a little tsk sound, but continued to grin at the lens of the camera that was pointed at them both, making no acknowledgement of Green's complaints. In one fluid movement, she leaned towards him until their faces were almost touching and swatted Green's hand away. Green made a strange sound from the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like "no" and ducked his head away from the camera's aim. He took a few generous steps away from Lyra, crossed his arms, and gave her a look of equal parts exasperation and why. 

Lyra retracted her pokegear and checked the most recent photos she had just taken. "Awww come on Green, the photo's blurry and the other one's just a photo of your hand."

"Like I said, no photos Lyra."

"Not even one selfie?" asked Lyra, her voice almost painfully saccharine, as she bounced up and down on her toes, covering her shoes in the ashes of what was left of Cinnabar  
island. 

Green gave her a deadpanned look. 

Lyra sighed in defeat. She reached for her bag and pulled out a thick leather bound book. Green raised an eyebrow. 

"Look at this," she said and flipped to a page decorated in stickers and sequins that Green was only half sure it spelled out "Kanto Gym Leaders". Green shut his eyes and exhaled. He's seen his fair share of stalker books, pages and pages filled with creeper shots of various celebrities. Hell, he's even accidentally autographed some that were filled with Pokenav quality photos that featured less of Green's face and more of his ass. 

To Green's relief the photos Lyra had of the other gym leaders were half decent and actually taken with their permission. He spotted photos of Lyra posing with Erika in front of the Celadon fountain, with a stoic-faced Sabrina at Olivine Harbour, and one where she's sharing matching grins with Brock, her face illuminated by the unflattering flash. She flipped and jabbed her finger at a page that was nearly empty save for Green's name written in all caps with a thick green sharpie. 

"I've got every single gym leader in this, except for one gym leader who is clearly a jerk." 

Green crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Was that your attempt at flattery?"

"That depends. Were you flattered?"

Green scoffed. "The real question is how you got even one photo." His mouth twitched into a brotherly smirk. "Did you just keep bothering the gym leaders until they were  
begging for a photo so you'd stop?" 

Lyra stuck out her tongue. "I have a lovely personality Green." Lyra ignored Green's exaggerated face of confusion and continued her pursuit. "Anyways, what do I have to do to get your photo?"

"You're wasting your time."

"I know how to make a good deal Green, hear me out," Lyra said. "For one good photo, I can help out at the gym, I know a place that sells really great hair products so that you  
can stop drowning yourself in hair gel -

"Excuse me?"

"Don't interrupt Green. This offer I know you can't refuse. I can warn you when Gold's in the area, but only for a week max," said Lyra as she ticked off each bribe with her fingers.  
"Oh and I personally know the chef who works at this amazing restaurant in Olivine, you could take Red there -

"What?" Green interrupted again. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, but no thanks." He gave Lyra a quick pat on the head, reached into his back pocket and released his Pidgeot. "Anyways, I have somewhere to go."

_______________________________________

The wind was cold and biting, whistling through the few small trees that could withstand such brutal temperatures. It wasn't snowing, but the wind was strong enough to blow around the powdered snow on the ground, that it might as well be. Red slowly walked over to his Pikachu, bent down and brushed off the thin layer of snow already settling on top of his Pokemon and picked him up in his arms. Exhausted after a long match , Red looked to where Lyra was celebrating with her Meganium and caught her eye. He smiled and tipped his hat, a sign of congratulations. Lyra skipped over towards Red and gave him a jumping hug. Frozen still only for a moment at the unexpected contact, Red slowly put his arms around Lyra as she buried her head in his warm chest. 

"Can I have a photo with you please, Red?" said Lyra, grinning widely, pulling out her camera. 

Red shook his head and said, "Sorry, not while I'm still here. Gives too much away."

Lyra nodded her head in understanding, but there was still a trace of disappointment on her face. Her glance fell down toward her toes, as she dragged her foot up and down through the snow. 

"You can take a photo with Green instead?"

"He said 'no.' He wouldn't even say why." said Lyra, her voice fading away at end. Her head was still down, her foot doodling random designs into the snow. 

Red was silent. He never knew the right words to say to people, words of comfort, even if they were genuine, always seemed forced. Green joked that Red tended to make matters worse by offending people with his curtness. 

"...he's just so stubborn ya know?" Red snapped out of his thoughts, unaware that Lyra had been speaking the entire time. Luckily for Red, Lyra didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "I've taken photos of him, but he always looks annoyed or confused in them. Or the photos are just blurry." Lyra took a deep sigh. 

"I'll talk to him. He'll take a photo with you, " reassured Red, who himself was reassured when his words made Lyra jump up in excitement.  
Really?" Lyra exclaimed, her eyes glowing wide. 

Red nodded, his eyes softened, reflecting back that bright smile Lyra was beaming. 

"Thank you!" She gave Red one last hug and waved goodbye. 

Red watched Lyra's retreating figure skip down the mountain and assessed a job well done. Now Red had to figure out where he placed the Pokenav Green gave him...

_______________________________________

"You told her what?!" Green nearly shrieked. 

"She was about to cry."

"No she wasn't! She just does that to fool idiots like you into doing her bidding! I closed my gym early, flew here as fast as possible, thinking you were being eaten by an Ursuring or something and it turns out the one time you call me it's about a goddamn photo!" Green's voice increased in pitch every second. 

"Just take a photo with her."

"Why don't you?"

Red gave him a look, as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay, okay fine. You can't. But I don't get why I have to."

"She wants your photo," he pointed out, the answer obvious.

"Well I want a friend who isn't a mountain-dwelling hobo, but we can't all have what we want, now can we?" 

"What do you want, Green?"

"You know what I want." 

"You know I can't give that to you." 

Green raised his arms in an exaggerated motion of defeat. "Well, I guess we all lose." He stood up from where he sat beside Red against the cave wall and paced around the fire. The heat from the flame warmed Green's face and gave feeling back to his fingers. Red didn't move from where he sat, his eyes casually following Green's movements around the fire. 

"Do you know how bad it got after you disappeared? Reporters showed up at my door almost every day taking photos and asking about how it felt to be the 'shortest reigning champion,'" said Green as he nearly spat out those last words with a bitterness that never faded from his tongue. " I fell into their trap, I lashed out, I got angry. I was Kanto's biggest Drama Queen." Green had stopped pacing, his body wrung tight, as if he was wrapped up in chains.

"Green," said Red, his voice snapping Green out from his brooding.

Green took a big sigh and covered his face with his hands. "These past few months have been the first time in years that I've been able to lay low and just enjoy my life without anyone having to ask for my fucking photo or treating me like some kind of half-wit celebrity."

" Lyra wouldn't do that."

"I know Lyra wouldn't do that, but..." Green trailed off, his words consumed by his thoughts.

Red's eyes softened. "It's fine you don't have to. Lyra will understand." 

Green nodded. "Yeah..." He leaned on the cave wall, sliding his back against the frozen rock to sit back down beside Red. "You were smart. You knew when to leave." 

Red gave a small smile, "Never liked attention." 

Green turned towards Red, noticing how the fire softened the edges of Red's face and returned the smile, "You know...I tell you you're crazy for living here, but I see you here and I see how peaceful you are..." Green trailed off as he stared at the ground. "... sometimes I wish I followed you after the Pokemon Championships. Escaped with you and left that old life behind. Started a new one here." 

Red's voice came out soft, "You still can." 

Green shook his head sadly and looked back at Red. "It's too late for that. I have a gym, I can't just leave." Green looked directly into Red's eyes, his breath hitched in his throat. "No matter how much I want to."

As the both of them fell silent, Red's eyes never left Green's. Green looked away first and shifted in his spot slightly so that he could lean some of his weight on Red's side. After a moment, Green glanced back at Red. Red's eyes were closed, his breathing was peaceful, but he wasn't sleeping. Green followed the features of his face with his eyes. Eyes roaming Red's messy, black hair, his strong jaw and his chapped lips and Green gave a small smile. Red looked ephemeral, as if any second the mountain wind would sweep him away, taking along every piece of Green that belonged to him with him. He turned back to lean his head against the wall and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, savoring the peacefulness of the moment.

After a stretch of time enjoying each other's company in silence, Green finally spoke, "I guess I'll give Lyra a photo. She's a good kid."

Red turned to look at Green and tilted his head slightly to the side, "But..."

Green gave a small smirk, but his eyes betrayed hesitation, "a photo for a photo."

Red blinked.

"There's a jerk who won't let me take a photo of him and I'll probably end up forgetting what he looks like despite the fact I spend every week seeing his ungrateful face." 

Red's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "A photo for a photo. Makes sense. Okay."

Green spun his head quickly to face Red, his eyes incredulous. "Really?" 

"Just one. And nobody can see it."

"Yeah, yeah yeah, of course," Green said quickly, his hands hurriedly fumbling around in his bag for his Pokenav. "I didn't think you'd say yes. I mean, one of the reasons you're here on this god forsaken mountain is to escape from the camera." 

"I can make an exception for my number one fan," Red said playfully, his eyes twinkling despite the dim lighting.  
Green scoffed, but didn't argue the point. He held the Pokenav up, curled his arm snugly around Red's shoulder and brought him close until their faces were touching. He felt Red's arm reach around his back, his strong hand firmly holding onto Green's waist. Nestled safely in Red's embrace, Green sighed happily. He gave Red one last enduring glance and pulled the shutter. 

This is what all Green needed. A reminder that Red was here, that he existed, and that the moments between them were real.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be really light-hearted, but somehow got serious near the end. I think I got a little too inspired by NBC's Hannibal with the whole running away and starting a new life thing haha. Anyways, I finally got Tumblr [zedisforzebra.tumblr.com/](http://zedisforzebra.tumblr.com/)  
> (yeah yeah I know I'm out of the loop), so send me all your requests! 
> 
> Have a good New Years everyone!


End file.
